


【K/夜伊】Cellophane 玻璃纸

by DesPluiesSaphir



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir
Summary: 在村民们忌讳的山林里，藏着一眼静谧而怪异的湖泊，岸边看它深不见底，潜入水中它清澈明净。为了探究湖泊的传说和村子里晚到的萤火虫的关系，某年的中秋月圆夜，狗朗追着萤火虫来到了湖边，却发现湖中自己的倒影变成了别人的影子。传说似乎一下子成了真，狗朗与“盘旋的流萤”一样被困在岸上，精灵般的少年与“月中的少女”一般被困在水里。为了让少年在记忆散尽前从湖中脱身，狗朗暗自开始行动。※ 农历七月应援，短篇，已完结。※ 话唠·文艺·OOC·逻辑死之处请见谅_(:з」∠)_※ 只是想写个安宁而又温暖人心的故事。※ 标题说明见第一章，章节题解见第七章的文末。





	1. Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> 【Cellophane】  
> 赛璐玢，玻璃纸的一种，主要用于包装。  
> 包裹花束或是装糖果、曲奇饼的那种薄且透明的薄膜就是赛璐玢。  
> 灵感源自吾爱Nuit de Cellophane（玻璃纸之夜，就是我头像上那个），透明的玻璃纸包裹着一簇白花置于皎洁的月光之下。

**》》** **01 Firefly** **萤火虫**

 

狗朗最初注意到异样，是因为村子里出现萤火虫的时间比城里晚了整整两个月。它们不在附近逗留，而是成群结队地飞向了不远处的一座山。

三轮一言从来不让狗朗接近那座山。

“小黑，那座山上有异邦妖物留下的小路。”三轮一言语重心长地抚摸着狗朗的头。“真有那种东西吗，一言大人？”年幼的狗朗半信半疑地看着师父。“小黑之前也问过‘为什么这里的萤火虫都往山的那边飞’，对吧？”三轮一言蹲下来，让视线与瘦小的弟子齐平，“因为啊——”

传闻这一带原本是没有萤火虫的。说是曾有异邦的妖物为了走捷径，用月光将月面和湖面连接了起来。一个中秋之夜，为了捡拾遗落的物品，路过的少女跃入湖中，结果被带到了月亮上。那是一条有去无回的单行道，少女找不到重归湖中的办法。来找她的少年看见了湖中月轮上少女的身影，伸手想抓住她，却只能碰到湖水。万般尝试无果之后，少年化作流萤盘旋于湖上，寻觅着通往月亮的道路。月缺之后，筋疲力尽的流萤沉眠于周围山林之中，等到来年仲秋才再次苏醒，前往湖边继续找寻，年复一年，直至今日。

“——在那之后，人们为了避免后来者重蹈覆辙，便在山上种满了树，让这个小小的湖泊隐身于森林之中了。”

那不过是一个用来告诫孩子们不要随意接近水泽湖泊的安全教育故事。

十年前的狗朗对这个故事深信不疑，因为这是他信赖和景仰的师父三轮一言讲述的。现在的狗朗当然不再相信这种传说，在大着胆子偷偷上山之后，他找到了被树木所掩藏的路，数次来到湖边。

这一汪自泉眼而来的湖水的确非常怪异。它既不大也不深，却和深水湖一样有着纯澈的、看不见底的蓝色。从岸边看的话，湖泊静如一抔死水，倒映其中的人影清晰得仿佛镜中印象，全然不受昼夜晴雨的干扰。可若是潜入水中，视野又与潜入村口的那条清澈溪流中时并无二致。阳光可以沉到水底，天空隔水可见，缓缓流动的活水非常干净，没有水生植物，也没有鱼螺虾蟹。

现在唯一没有确定的就是萤火虫是不是真的奔着这个湖泊而来。为了验证这一点，狗朗早早就守在障子边，等着成群的萤火飞向山头的那一刻。今年恰好是在中秋节当天，流萤也果不其然将他带到了湖边。

月华如轻纱覆在这林间草地上，萤光点点飞舞在皎白的蟾光中，彷如列星游走在银河上。夜幕下湖水呈现出静谧的墨蓝色，一轮明月在水面上微微荡漾，萤火虫的倒影穿梭在水中星影之间，给这份安宁增添了一些动态。狗朗一边暗自惊叹，一边轻手轻脚地走过来，在流萤纷飞的湖畔席地而坐。萤火虫没有因为他的到来而逃散，依然兀自地徘徊在湖上，甚至有几点不畏人的冷光落到了狗朗的肩头。

小生灵的亲近让狗朗鼓起勇气抬起手，他想看看会不会有更大胆的小家伙落到自己的指尖上。确实有几只在他的指尖轻触又离开，有一只非常不幸地撞上了他的指甲，然后掉进了水里。

“糟糕！”

狗朗急忙起来，倾身想把它捞出，却愕然地发现自己伸手的倒影变成了陌生人双手捧起东西的身姿，自己的指尖几乎要碰到对方的手背了。水中的银发少年有着琥珀色的眼睛，白衬衫风扣未系的领口上随意地绑着红色的缎带，一重朦胧的银白色光晕从他的发梢绵延到膝盖，与其说是沐着月光，不如说是从他身上散发出来的。少年温柔地看着掌心，如释重负地松了口气。

“下次要小心点啊。”

陌生的声音一字不落地传到了狗朗的耳朵里。狗朗惊讶地环顾了四周，然而这里只有他一个人。他甩了甩头，又拍了拍脸，让自己清醒了一番之后再次探出了身子。水中的依然是少年微笑着的面影。

这一次少年察觉到了异样，诧异地睁大了眼睛。

“……晚上好？”他试探着打了个招呼。

“你好？”狗朗略显困惑地回了一声。

“你能听见我说话吗？”少年问道。

“可以。”狗朗回答道，“你不是也能听到我说话吗？”

“啊，那倒是。”少年再一次露出了笑脸，“你也是来看萤火虫的吗？”

被他这么一提醒，狗朗猛地想起来方才落水的萤火虫已经不见踪迹。

“刚才有一只掉进水里了！”

“没事没事，”看着狗朗慌乱的样子，少年优哉游哉地叫住了他，“它在我这里。”

狗朗顺着少年的目光看去，一点萤光缓缓地从少年的掌中飞起，在少年身边盘桓了一会儿后就渐行渐远，消失在倒映的星光里。少年这才转过身来重新面对着狗朗，笑盈盈地向他解释道：“每年都会有几个粗心的小家伙跑到我这边来，所以每到这个季节，我都会来这里蹲等它们，免得它们被困在水里。”

狗朗满腹疑团地观察着水中景象。萤火和夜空依然倒映在湖里，自己的影子却怎么也找不到了。此时的湖面似乎变成了一个荧幕，播映着另一个世界的画面。他那一脸严肃、眉头紧锁的样子让湖里的少年也变得局促不安，他向狗朗摆了摆手，试着缓和气氛。

“那个，我知道这个湖很奇怪，但我不是什么坏人。”

“你住在这个湖里吗？”狗朗回应了他。

“与其说住在这里，不如说是被困在这里了。”少年羞涩地挠了挠头，“我没法离开这个湖，所以……”

之后的话语被湖中的波澜打断了。狗朗把手插进了水里，寒意马上就攀上了肌肤，可无论他怎么搅动和抓取，能触摸到的都只有指间的流水秋凉。飞临湖面的萤火虫被激起的涟漪吓走了，湖中少年的身姿被波纹打散，水中明月也碎如一簇纷落的昙花。

“哇！快住手！”少年喊道。

“刚才萤火虫不是到你那边去了吗？”狗朗停下来，看着慢慢复原的少年的面容，“是要触发什么奇怪的机关才行吗？”

“你是人类吧？人类是不行的啦！”少年的脸都快凑到湖面上了。

“人类不行吗？”狗朗收回手，水珠滴落到近旁的水面，带起了浅浅的褶皱，“那你怎么会在那边？”

“因为我不是人类嘛。”少年露出了一个蹙着眉的笑脸，“我来找我的姐姐，然后不知怎么的就被关在这里了。”

这个回答让狗朗想起了什么。

“你是‘萤’吗？”他看着水里那个尴尬的笑脸，一本正经地问道。

“不是，我叫社。”少年摇摇头，“你在找名叫‘萤’的人吗？”

“‘萤’不是人的名字，而是这边村子里传说的一种精灵。”狗朗抬头，看着纷飞依旧的萤火虫，“据说有个少年为了寻找消失在湖里的少女而幻化成了萤火虫，每逢中秋就盘旋于此。”

“居然还有这样的故事吗？听起来跟我一样不走运呢。”社说着看向了水面的流萤，“对了，你叫什么名字？”

“夜刀神狗朗。”狗朗很干脆地告诉了他，“你刚刚是说，你的名字叫‘社’？”

“是的，叫我‘小白’就好。”

“你就自己一个人吗？”

“以前有个叫Neko的孩子跟我在一起，不过我已经很久没见到她了，大概是出去旅行了吧。”社的神色变得落寞起来，“小黑你为什么要一个人来这里呢？”

“这座山是村里的禁地，我瞒着其他人过来的。”狗朗的语气平静而无奈，“还有，我叫‘狗朗’。”

“难得认识你，别那么见外嘛，小黑。”在月光的照耀下，社那双琥珀色的眼睛和着水波泛起了清莹的光，“说不定下次你就看不见我了。”


	2. Mirror

**》》** **02 Mirror** **镜**

 

“啊，下雪了。”

社的声音悠悠然地从湛蓝的湖里传出来。练习中的狗朗停下了动作，一边收起刀，一边朝湖边走去。水中的银发少年裹着纯白的斗篷站在倒影中湖岸上，他眸中的金色映衬在天地湖林之间，像是云罅里漏出的一缕阳光。

“你继续练习就好，不用在意我。”社面带歉意地摆了摆手。

“没关系，正好休息一下。”狗朗说完便深深地呼了口气，好让紧绷的神经放松。

“真努力啊，小黑。”水里的声音感慨道。

“小白，把头发上的雪掸一掸，你这样会着凉的。”弯腰拿起外套时，眼尖的狗朗发现他是冒雪赶过来的。

“我不是人类，不会生病的。”话虽然这么说，但社还是顺从地伸手拍掉了发梢和肩上的雪，把兜帽盖在了头上。

“以后下大雪了就别出来了。”看着社被北风吹得发红的脸颊和鼻头，狗朗不由得皱起了眉。

“小黑你都翻山越岭过来了，我怎么能放你鸽子呢。”社冲他笑着，“反正我住得近。”

“你住在什么地方？”狗朗第一次听他说起自己的居所。

“我借住在那边的神社。”社说着指向了狗朗看不见的地方，“那个神社是Neko发现的，我掉到这边之后她就带我住在那里了。”

“虽然时间和气候一致，但是这附近没有神社，”狗朗略有所思地望向社的周围，“看来你的世界和我的世界并不是完全一样的。”

“当然不一样。”社看着在自己脚边渐渐堆积起来的雪花，淡淡地回答道，“我这边的世界非常冷清，除了湖就是山林，有零星的建筑，没有通往外面的路。大家都分散在林子里了，只有我和Neko愿意到这个湖边来。”

“你那边的人也在忌讳这个湖吗？”

“大概是吧。”

“但是这个湖又连接着我的世界？”

“没错，我能从这个湖里看见你那边的世界倒映出来的东西，也能听见你那边的声音。”社背过身去，看向了天空，“明明只是相隔一个水面，明明沐浴着同样的阳光雨雪，但无论自己如何努力，都无法把声音传递到湖的那一边。我无处可去，所以才来到这里，那些有归所的人们想必无论如何都不会想接近这里的。”

说到这里，社沉默了。

狗朗也愣住了。

纷纷扬扬的雪花不停地敲打着原本平静的湖面，又在交叠的涟漪中与水流融为一体。对面世界的景象变得松散起来，孤寂的白色背影似乎随时会消融在漫天飞雪里。耳边只剩下簌簌的雪落声，这边的世界也突然变得空幻起来，不真实的感觉充斥在狗朗心头，一种冲动油然而生——他想要阻止这不断蔓延的不安，却又不知道该怎么做。

“对了，”社像想起了什么似的，回身看着狗朗，“我从没想过还能像现在这样和其他人交谈，谢谢你，愿意陪我说话。”

世界又随着社的声音变得真实起来，狗朗不由自主地松了口气。

“掉到这边之前的事情，我已经忘得差不多了。”社踢落靴子上的积雪，沿着湖岸慢慢地走了起来，“我想不起我的‘家’在哪里，想不起自己的名字，也想不起自己在这边呆了多久，但我依稀记得‘家’那边有一条河，我曾经这样走在河边看雪。”

“‘社’不是你的名字吗？”狗朗跟着他，踏着积雪缓步走在这一边的湖岸上。

“它是我忘掉自己的名字之后，Neko给我取的。”社苦笑着回答道，“以后……大概会连现在的事情也忘得一干二净吧。”

“如果能有什么东西提示你一下，你应该能全部想起来的。”狗朗看着水中人影，轻声说道，“记忆就是这样的东西。”

“你也忘记过什么事情吗？”社停下脚步，惊讶地看着狗朗。

“我想过要忘记它，但那毕竟是我成长的一部分。”狗朗平静地笑了笑，“都是过去的事情了，记着也无妨。”

“看来是很可怕的事情呢。”社有些后悔自己问出了这样的事情，“抱歉，小黑。”

“不走运而已。寄养家庭接连遭遇不幸，被人视为‘瘟神’罢了。”狗朗泰然的回答道，“跟白色相反，黑色……在很多地方都是不吉利的颜色吧。”

“据说世界上的第一幅画是黑色的哦。一位科林斯的女性用炭把将要远行的爱人的影子画了下来，见画如面，这样的‘黑色’不是很美好吗？”社蹲下来，白色的斗篷垂到了雪地上，“反倒是白色，长久以来都是致命的颜色。”见狗朗露出疑惑的表情，社加上了解释，“在钛白诞生之前，白色主要来自铅白，太过接近和依赖这种‘白’的话会丧命的。”[1]

“这些是你在那边世界学到的吗？”狗朗问道。

“是姐姐告诉我的。”社回答道，“可是我也想不起她的名字了。”

狗朗看着社的身影，不知道该如何答复他。他相信社所说的“姐姐”是真实存在的，同时也觉得“一定能想起来的”这样的安慰根本毫无意义。

“说起来，”他决定不再继续这个话题，“这个湖冬天从不结冰吗？”

“至少我从没见过它结冰，最冷的那个冬天也只是湖面上雾气缭绕而已。”社伸手摸了摸水面，“大概是因为我还在这里吧。”

“你又不是被封印在‘湖’这个结界里的怪物，怎么可能跟你有关！”狗朗毫不犹豫地反驳了他，“多半是跟附近的温泉有关吧。”

“说不定我真的是什么怪物哦，”社搅动了湖面，“人外之物，是妖怪的可能性很大吧。”

“精灵不属于怪物的范畴。”眼前的湖水似乎被凛冽的寒风吹皱，狗朗看不见社的手，“而且，你是个有‘人性’的家伙。”

“其实我也早就忘记自己是什么了，这边的人都说人类是不可能来到这里的，所以我才确定自己不是人类。”社叹息着，继续拨弄着水流，似乎是不想让狗朗看见自己，“也许我真的是你所说的‘萤’。”

“别这样，小白。”在思考跟上之前，话语已经脱口了。

“诶？”社果然住了手。他的身影在逐渐平复的水面上慢慢拼凑回来。

“你是什么根本不重要。”狗朗端详着那张被兜帽的灰白色毛边围起来的脸，心平气和地说道，“重要的是你怎么做。”

“我没什么可做的啊。”社站起来，拍了拍斗篷上的雪花，“我也想过是不是离开这里就能全部想起来，但我根本不知道该怎么摆脱这个地方。”

“既然有所想，那就行动。”狗朗一本正经地盯着他，“呆在原处是不会有任何进展的，你……”

身后的响动打断了他的话语。

狗朗警惕地转过身，只见三轮一言撑着一把灰色的伞，对自己温和地笑着。

“一言……大人？”

听到这个名字，社也跟着愣住了。虽然狗朗每天都会数次提及三轮一言，但社没有想到他也知道通往这个湖的路。

“一言大人怎么会来这里？”狗朗的身影离开了湖面，社猜想他应该是去迎接那位一言大人了。

“突然开始下雪了，你早上出门练习的时候没有拿伞和帽子，我有些担心。”三轮一言的说话声和踏雪声都在朝湖面靠近，社犹豫了一下，决定留下来见一见这位一言大人，“出来找你的时候有人跟我说看见你跑出了村口，所以我想‘小黑说不定是来了这里’。”

“对不起！”狗朗显然有些窘迫，“瞒着一言大人来到这个禁忌之地⋯⋯”

“小黑已经长大了，不需要事事都请求我的许可。”三轮一言的身影出现在了湖边。

狗朗忐忑地看着师父的表情变得诧异，而后又变得欣喜。

“虽然知道路，但我也是第一次来这里，真是个漂亮的地方呢。”三轮一言俯身看向了水面，“湖水清澈见底，还能看见泉眼处的气泡，这么干净的水体已经不多了。”

狗朗愕然地看向了被铅灰色的天空映成深灰蓝的湖面，社微笑地站在原处，对狗朗做了一个噤声的手势。“没关系的”，狗朗从他的唇上读到了这句无声的劝慰。

“虽然现在还是冬天，但我已经可以想象到春夏之时这里芳草萋萋、树木苍翠的景致了。”三轮一言环顾着四周早已银装素裹的林子，没有察觉到弟子的表情变化，“确实是个倾诉烦恼、安心宁神的好地方，怪不得小黑会选择来这里修习。”

“一言大人不觉得这个湖是‘妖物的小路’吗？”狗朗看向了师父。

“小黑你不是不相信那个故事吗？”三轮一言反问道。

“我……”狗朗语塞了。

“这个湖过于清澈，给我一种纯洁而孤独的感觉，让我忍不住想留在这里陪伴它。”三轮一言转过身来，“这大概就是它的诱人之处吧。”

狗朗缄默地站在湖边，视线再次落到了社的笑脸上。社早已习惯了这种无法被人看见的生活，因此没有表现出惊讶或是失落。但从三轮一言的视角看，他的弟子一直在盯着明净的湖水发呆，似乎那里有什么东西。

“我能理解小黑对这里的喜爱，但是安全起见，这种天气还是呆在家里比较好。”他不无忧虑地望向了逐渐聚拢过来的云翳。

“一言大人说得没错，你们还是快回去吧，雪越来越大了。”大概是确认了三轮一言听不到自己的声音，社开口说话了，“有什么疑惑的话，等天气好转了再说。”

“我明白了。”狗朗叹了口气，同时回答了他们两个人。

“路上小心。”湖里的社向他挥了挥手。

狗朗无法出声道别，只好微微颔首，然后目送着他洁白的背影消失在湖畔。

社离开的时候依然带着温柔的笑容，狗朗离开的时候心情却仿佛跌入了冰冷的湖水里。他时至今日才被人点醒：自己看见的东西和其他人看见的不一样。他眼中的那片深蓝的、不透明的、能映出社的身影的湖水，在其他人眼里只是一片玻璃般的透明。

方才的不安和不真实感再一次笼罩心头，狗朗开始担心起来。

——万一有一天我变得和其他人一样了，小白该怎么办？

——到那时，我自己……又该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 炭画的故事出自普林尼的《自然史》，故事和铅白参见芬利的《颜色的故事》。


	3. White

**》》** **03 White** **白**

 

社坐在湖天一色里轻轻地哼着狗朗没听过的歌谣，银白的发丝微微颤动，支起的红伞撑出一块阴凉。沐浴着夏日熏风，狗朗躺在草地上听着婉转的鸟鸣与社的吟唱两相应和。繁茂的枝叶投下了连片的树荫，草叶和粉色的花朵不时挠着他的脸颊和手臂，云朵后漏出的阳光被树叶切碎，斑驳的金色散落在草地和水面上，不再刺眼。

三轮一言默许了狗朗的外出，自己也偶尔会来这里改善心情。每到这时，社就静静地坐在岸边，听他给弟子示范或纠正动作，听他叙旧，听他和狗朗闲聊。社喜欢和人待在一起，哪怕对方看不见自己。天气好的时候，狗朗晚上也会出来，虽然社曾以“山路不安全”劝阻过，但狗朗依然我行我素。

“小白，你有喜欢的东西吗？”狗朗心血来潮。

“喜欢你算吗？”歌声戛然而止，社不假思索地反问道。

他看不到那一边湖岸上狗朗红着脸瞠目结舌的样子。

“我的意思是，你有没有什么喜欢的物品。”狗朗索性换了种说法，“过几天我和一言大人要去城里参加七夕祭典，你要是有喜欢的东西，我可以给你带回来。”

“谢谢你，小黑！你带什么回来我都很开心的。”

“但我还是希望能带你想要的东西。”

“嗯……我喜欢白饭，也喜欢白花。”社说着看向了手边的花朵，“我在这边，只看见过一次白花呢。”

“我在这座山上还没见过白色的花。”狗朗在找路的时候曾经观察过，“你是在什么地方发现的？”

“是Neko带回来的，一朵白色山茶。”社怀恋地望向苍穹，“那之后她就不见了。”

社不时也会向狗朗提起之前遇见的一个名叫“Neko”的异色瞳的女孩子，性格非常活泼，自称是“捡到小白的人”，而且，她是社遇到的人里唯一一个愿意前往湖边的。在陪社度过了他在那个世界的最初的时光之后，Neko就突然失踪了。社找遍了自己能去到的所有地方，但只在山林的边界捡到了Neko的铃铛。“大概是找到了出去的路，所以去旅行了吧”，走不出山林的社只好做出了这样的自我安慰。

“白花倒是可以，但是白饭的话……吃不到就没有意义了吧？”狗朗坐起来，探出头去，“还是说，你觉得能看见就好？”

“能吃到哦。进食对我们来说不是必须的，但这不代表我们不能吃东西。”

“前提是要能送到你手里啊。”

“小黑你还记得那只萤火虫吗？”社浅笑着看向了水中的狗朗，“你看见我的时候，不小心掉到我这边的那只。”

“记得，但那之后我往湖里扔了石头和树叶，不是没法穿过去吗？”狗朗则莫名其妙地看着水里的社。

“因为时间不对嘛。”社换了个盘腿坐的姿势，好让自己能够更方便地和狗朗交流，“这个古怪的湖是有玄机的。”

“这边村子传说有妖物用月光将月面和湖面连接了起来，你说的玄机跟这个有关吗？”狗朗直接联想到了那个小时候听过很多次的故事。

“倒不是能通往月亮，但也是和月光有关。”社弯下腰，用手指在湖面点出了一圈涟漪，“在中秋节的月光映照湖面的那段时间里，所有沉入你那边的湖里的东西，都会出现在我这边的湖面上。”

狗朗讶异地回想起了去年中秋之夜湖畔的皎皎月华和流萤飞舞，那只萤火虫掉入水中的时候，湖面上还能看到满月的倒影。

“也就是说，那时萤火虫会掉到你那边，是因为月光照耀着湖面吗？”

“是的！要再提醒你一次，人类是不行的。”

“为什么人类不行？”

“虽然不知道原因，但这是我观察多年得出的结论。”

“那样的话，你那边的东西……”

“不行哦。无论怎么努力，我这边的东西都是不可能传递到你那边的。”社垂下目光，看着从指尖扩散出去的一圈圈波纹，“月光打开的，是从你那边通往我这边的单行道呢。”

就像是故事里那个无法归来的少女所经历的。狗朗暗自回答道。

“我大概有十天不能过来，你一个人没问题吧？”他神色复杂地看着水中的白色身影，“一言大人准备顺路带我回一趟本家的道场。”

“我这边很安全，放心吧。”似乎是为了让狗朗安心，社对他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“我会在这里等你的，祝你们旅途愉快！”

然而当狗朗回到这里时，社并没有如约等候在湖畔。淅沥沥的小雨落在水中，暗蓝色的湖面被扰出了层层的褶皱。狗朗在湖边等到雨水停歇、黄昏来临，可湖中人影始终只有他自己。“是去避雨了吧。”狗朗一边想着，一边甩去雨伞上的水珠。但是这种自我安慰根本没有作用，内心的不安完全没法压抑下去。他把伞挂在了湖边的一棵树上，自己沿着湖岸慢慢走了起来。

“小白——？”

他试着喊了一声，没有回应。

暮色中的湖水是混着橘红的蓝紫色，看不见底，灿烂的火烧云清晰地倒映在水面上。走到湖泊远端的时候，竹子的倒影吸引了狗朗的目光。他冒着掉进水里的危险探出身子再三核实，确认自己看见的东西属于那一边的世界——挂着雨珠的红色缎带随意地系在翠绿的竹子上。

“小白，你在吗？”

回答他的依然只有静默。

翌日是盂兰盆节。虽然毗邻东京，但这个村子里保留着过旧盆节的习俗[1]。这是个重要的节日，狗朗等到晚上放完河灯之后才悄悄溜到了山上。月光像是林间的悬灯，恬适地照亮了通往湖泊的路。这一次，狗朗看见社的红伞支在了那一边的湖岸上，但依然没有社的身影。他小心地走到了竹子边，昨天他临走的时候把自己的领带系在了那里，与社的红色缎带隔水相映。借着满月俯瞰水面，他发现一朵白色山茶被红色缎带系在了竹子上。

“等待”[2]。

耿直的狗朗真的就在湖边坐了下来。他决定等社出现，大不了等个通宵，明天回去向一言大人赔罪。相识已经整整十一个月了，无论风霜雨雪，社每天都会准时来到湖畔，如果第二天要晚到、或者天气可能会非常恶劣，社一定会提前告诉他。像现在这样接连两天不见踪影、杳无音信的情况从来没出现过。

是出了什么突发状况吗？

是那个叫Neko的孩子回来了吗？

是他找到出去的路了吗？

是他的姐姐过来找他了吗？

是妖物袭击了那个与世隔绝的世界了吗？

各种各样的猜想一齐涌进脑中，狗朗开始越想越多，回过神来的时候，西行的圆月已经在湖里走过好一段弧线，悄悄靠近天顶了，但社的身影依然没有出现。

看着水中月影，狗朗不禁想到了另一种情况。

“说不定下次你就看不见我了”，初次见面的时候，社是这么说的。因为某些未知的原因，他偶然看见了小白，现在可能又因为同样的原因，他无法再看见那个银白色的身影。也许此刻小白就坐在那边的湖岸上凝望着自己，对自己说话，但是自己看不到他、听不到他的声音、找不到他的踪迹，不知道他现在过得怎么样、怀着怎样的心情、脸上是欣喜还是寂寞。

狗朗记得三轮一言来访时，社那个温柔的微笑，以及他眼中惯看秋月春风的淡然。如果社现在就和往常一样坐在湖的那一边，想必也会带着这样的笑容，悄声对自己说“没关系”吧。想到这里，狗朗的表情也如穿行云中的月光一样黯淡了下来。

万籁皆寂的夜里传来悠远的涛声，是凉风吹响了四周繁茂的枝叶，也吹皱了如镜的湖面。发丝迷离了双眼，狗朗手忙脚乱地拨开鬓发，却不经意间发现红伞早已换了一个方向。

“小白？”

无暇再管顾被吹乱的头发，狗朗朝着湖里大声地呼唤着。

“是你吗，小白？”

伞和草叶轻轻动了动，可是他没有听到回音。

绞痛袭向心口，狗朗看见倒影里的自己已经皱起了眉。

“抱歉，小白，我现在看不见你！”他再次向湖中喊道，“但我知道你能看见我，也能听见我的声音，所以……”

有什么东西鲠在了喉咙里，疼得他几乎要发不出声音来了。但狗朗还是咬着牙，竭力把话语从嗓子里挤了出来。

“——所以，请回答我吧！”

他目不转睛地盯着眼前微微荡漾的水面，生怕自己错过任何一丝响动。

须臾之后，沉默的湖面上突然泛起了一串涟漪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 日本的盂兰盆节原本和中元节一样是旧历七月十五日。明治6年（1873年）日本开始采用西历后，盂兰盆节在日本的不同地区日期有所不同：冲绳等地保留旧历七月十五日（旧盆），关东等地（包括东京）采用西历7月15日，而全国通行的盂兰盆节则是在西历8月15日，有三天的假期。参考自英语和日语维基。  
> [2] 据英文维基“Hanakotoba”词条，白色山茶的花语是“等待（Waiting）”。


	4. Echo

**》》** **04 Echo** **回声**

 

月光笼罩在粼粼碧波上，倒影中的草叶在微风里轻轻摆动，夏末秋初的虫鸣声与风穿过林海的涛声交替响起，山中夜色被衬得更加静寂了。狗朗颓然地坐在这一侧的岸边，遥望着湖里的天幕。深深的失落感占据了他的思绪，虽然看不见社的身影，但他此刻仍有一种社就在身旁的感觉。

“虽然什么都看不见，但我能感觉到你在这里，你暂且先听我说吧，小白。”

思考良久之后，狗朗决定把想说的说出来。

“即使看不见你，我也会每天都过来陪你的。”

“我过来的时候会叫你一声，你要是在的话，就和刚才那样给我一些回应，或者把你的东西放在我能看见的地方。”

“这次旅行学到了很多东西，我会慢慢讲给你听的。”

“至于给你准备的手信，暂且卖个关子吧，中秋节那天你记得收就行。”

“你应该会一直在这里吧？”

狗朗的目光从湖中的夜空转到了前方幽暗的林子。

“但我……大概再也没法看见你了。”

“不会的啦！”

熟悉的声音有如云开时的月明，轻柔地点亮了眼前的湖景。狗朗条件反射地倾出身子看向湖面，浑身湿透的银发少年正笑意缱绻地看着他，眼中泛着琥珀色的波澜。银白色的光晕从他的发梢绵延到膝盖，一如他们初见的时候。

“晚上好，小黑！”

堵在咽喉的巨石顿时被搬开了，狗朗忍不住笑了出来。

“你跑到哪里去了，小白！”他用颤抖而沙哑的声音抱怨道。

“抱歉，吓到你了。”社一边说着，一边擦干了眼角的水迹，“我一直在你身边，哪儿也没去。”

“你在我身边？”狗朗诧异地重复了一遍。

“嗯，一直都在，挨着你坐着。”社肯定地点了点头。

“那刚才在湖里回应我的是……？”狗朗看向了社身后的红伞。

“伞是被刚刚那阵大风吹动的。”社说着举起了手里那片挂着水珠的叶子，“波纹是因为它被吹进水里了，我回去的时候正好看见它沉下来，可是小黑你那边是看不到掉进我这边的湖里的东西的。”

“你是说，‘回去’？你刚刚……离开湖了？”狗朗愕然地看着他，“你不是说自己被困在湖里了吗？”

“和中秋节一样，一年一次的机会。当中元节的满月倒映在湖面的时候，我可以穿过水面，到你的世界里做短暂的停留。”社不知从哪里摸出了一块毯子来，把自己从头到脚裹得严严实实，“不过也是有限制的啦，我不能带东西过去，而且必须在这一天结束之前回到湖里，否则会发生不好的事情。”

“不好的事情？”狗朗惊讶的表情里多了一分疑惑。

“Neko是这么说的，我不敢冒险。”社心虚地挪开了目光。

他无法告诉狗朗自己目睹了别人在将要触碰到水面的瞬间粉身碎骨的恐怖场景。那是他掉进湖中世界的第二年，Neko带着他过去，又带着他及时赶了回来。他被那一幕吓坏了，有好一阵子躲在神社里不见天日，直到Neko带回一朵白色山茶，他才再次露出了笑脸。

“这些事情你应该提前说一声吧，小白！”狗朗的愠怒把平静的水面都震出了波澜。

“对不起，我没想到你会这么在意！”社还是第一次看见狗朗生气的样子，吓得他赶紧两手一拍低头道歉。毯子从身上滑下来，掉到了身后的草地上。

狗朗当然也发现了他在悄悄抬起眼睛看自己的反应。

“把事情原原本本地告诉我，我就既往不咎。”狗朗决定不再吓唬他，“比方说，我刚才为什么看不见你。”

“那是因为小黑你没有‘看见’非人之物的能力啊。”社松了口气，淡然地一笑。

“怎么会呢，”狗朗感到难以置信，“至今为止我不是都……”

“你我能像现在这样对话，是因为有这个湖作为‘媒介’，所以一旦我离开了它，你就无法察觉到我的存在了。”社笑得温暖而坦然，“我依然可以看见你、听到你的声音，但我不能触摸到你那边的人和物。譬如刚才我一直都紧挨着你坐着，却始终无法靠在你身上。”

狗朗的心像是被冰凌刺了一下。

他原以为自己和社只有一层水面的距离，纵使无法跨越，也终究会有一根牢固红线将他们连在了一起。隔水相望也很好，他对此心满意足。然而事实却是：没有媒介的话，他们之间空空如也。社能看见他眼里的世界，但他无法看见社眸中的风景，情谊并不会改变“不可触及”这一现实，他们永远不能在同一个世界里直面彼此。

“我没想到小黑你会这么快就过来找我。”

社拣起毯子，再次把自己裹了起来，白色毛毯的阴影遮住了他的大半张脸。狗朗抿起嘴，安静地等他把话喃喃说完。

“为了积蓄在你的世界里走动的气力，我昨天睡了一天，凌晨回来的时候发现你的领带系在了竹子上，我知道你来过了。”

“我喜欢你的世界，但我不属于那里，所以每次‘远足’回来我还要再睡上一天。”

“我听说中元节的时候人类基本不会外出，因此我预估你明天早上才会过来，到那时我已经睡着了。”

“为了避免你在这里干等和担心，我必须告诉你‘我还在这里，我收到了你的信息’。我早就记不清字应该怎么写了，于是就把Neko带给我的那朵花系在了竹子上。”

“当然啦，我记忆力不好，所以不敢走远，只会在附近的林子里溜达。”

“说实话，散步回来看见你坐在湖边，我也吓了一跳呢。”

“虽然小黑很强大，但你毕竟是人类啊，这种魑魅魍魉大行其道的日子就不要出门了，不安全。”

“这种事情我不在乎。”狗朗突然回话了，“你明明可以回到湖里跟我说一声的吧，为什么没有这么做？”

“我无论如何都想在你身边待一会儿。”社低下头，攥紧毯子的手在颤抖，“但我太弱小了，没有多余的力气做第二次穿越。”他用颤抖得让狗朗不安的声音再次致歉，“对不起，小黑，我做了自私的事情。”

“明年我会早点过来的，你想待多久都行。”狗朗也察觉到了社声音里逐渐透出的疲惫，“你现在赶紧回去换件衣服睡一觉吧。”

“没关系的，”社挤出笑脸，“能看见小黑坦率的一面，累一点也值了。”

狗朗这才反应过来，自己刚才强忍着泪水对着湖面大喊大叫的样子已经被社看光了。

“那只是不知所措导致的失态而已！”他辩解道。

水中的银发少年只是浅浅地笑着，没有说破也没有反驳。洁白的毯子动了动，狗朗看出来覆在毯子下的人抱紧了手臂蜷起了身子，他刚想询问对方是不是觉得冷，却被社脸上滑下的泪珠打住了。

“哪里难受吗，小白？”狗朗追问道。

“在Neko离开之后，我还是第一次这样被人呼唤。”社答非所问，“形单影只，啊不，连倒影都没有的我，好像突然间又有了在等我回来的家人一样。”

社依然是笑着的，那个温柔的笑容让狗朗心如刀割。可不管是拭去泪水还是轻拍肩膀，他都做不到，狗朗只能徒然地对水面伸出手，然后把握紧的拳头收回来。

夜刀神狗朗看见的湖泊和其他人的不一样，但至少里面还有自己或者社的身姿，而社看见的湖泊只会映出另一个世界的某个空无一人的角落。好奇心能使人们暂且对这个湖拥有兴趣，但长久以往，恐惧必然会占据上风，因为对那一边的居民们来说，这个湖实在是太孤独了——孤独得连自己的影子都照不出来。站在湖边对他们来说大概都是一种折磨，更别说天天坐在那里了。

可社却对此甘之若饴。

“你知道吗，小黑，”社的声音因哽咽而变得失真，“你叫我的时候，我一直在你身边回答你：‘我在这里！’”

“抱歉，小白，我……”话刚起头，狗朗就再也说不下去了。

“小黑你又没做错什么，不需要道歉啊。”轻飘飘的语调被鼻音包裹着，社对着狗朗露出了真挚的笑容，“能够这样靠近你就是一件很幸福的事情啊。”

“我会帮你找到离开湖的方法的，小白，”狗朗认真地看着湖中的笑脸，“那样你就可以留在你想待的地方了。”

“可是对我来说，‘失去跟你的联系’是比‘被困在湖里’更可怕的事情啊。”社的想法却跟他的大相径庭，“我已经失去了与姐姐和Neko的联系，再失去你的话，我就真的一无所有了。”


	5. Bouquet

**》》** **05 Bouquet** **花束**

 

跨界的远足显然不像社自称地那样轻松。当一觉醒来的社拖着沉重的步子回到湖边时，他那苍白的脸色着实让守候多日的狗朗吓了一跳。而当狗朗说出他实际的睡眠天数时，社自己也百思不解地愣了大半天。之后的一段时间，狗朗看得最多的就是裹着毛毯、枕着斗篷、毫无防备地蜷在伞下一觉睡到自己离开的社。直到进入旧历八月的时候，社的脸上才终于又有了淡淡的红晕。

“我真的已经睡足了。”社抱着毛毯坐下来，“倒是小黑，那天你陪我聊到半夜，回去得挨训了吧？”

“没有，我用‘不小心在外面睡着了’搪塞过去了。”虽然心有疑虑，但狗朗还是松了口气，“倒是你，这不是睡一天就能恢复过来的状况吧！”

“确实不是。”社无奈地干笑了几声，“从没试过这么累的，大概是力量又变弱了吧。”

“你现在感觉怎样？”狗朗打量着社，他那关切而锐利的目光隔着水面烧灼着社。

“还好。”社干脆用毛毯把自己裹得只露出眼睛。

“有什么不对劲的话记得马上告诉我。”狗朗叮嘱道。

“我知道了，小黑。”答复从毛毯里传出来。

“那朵花有一定年岁了吧？”狗朗的注意力转向了系在伞柄上的白色山茶，“同样有季节变迁，你那边的东西却能保持不变呢。”

“这边的世界属于‘非人之物’，日月交替和四季轮回对这里的住民并没有太大影响。”社偏头看向了依然水灵的花朵，“我是这个世界的异乡人，所以还记得年岁更迭。”

“异乡人？”狗朗一时没反应过来。

“嗯，我一定要记着这一点，”社坚定地点了点头，“否则会连‘寻找姐姐’这件事都忘掉的。”

“正好，今年的许愿签我写的是‘小白找到他的姐姐’。”狗朗冲他一笑，“不一定有用，至少给你攒点运气吧。”

社惊讶地抬起头，毯子从他银白色的脑袋上滑落。岸上琥珀色对上了水里的深灰蓝，狗朗眸中的色彩深邃而平静，像极了新月之夜波澜不惊的湖水。发现自己已经被那个满溢着暖意与柔和的眼神包围，社不禁屏住了呼吸。

“谢、谢谢！”他红着脸拉起毯子的动作有些惊慌，说话也磕碰起来，“都不知道该怎么感谢你，我什么都做不了。”

“你不是一直在陪我练习吗？”狗朗站起来活动了一下身子，“下一年也请多指教了，小白。”

“快一年了啊。”社看向了湖中苍穹，“又要到萤火虫的季节了呢。”

“实际上已经过了。”狗朗纠正道，“这里出现萤火虫的时间比其他地方晚。”

“诶，这样吗？”

“你不知道吗？”狗朗低头，正好看见了社脸上愕然的神情。

“第一次听说。”社摇着头，“我只在这里看过萤火虫。”茫然须臾之后，期待的神色旋即又回到了他脸上。

“今年，会不会来得早一些呢？”

社长长地呼了口气，再次看向了微微荡漾的水色。

秋风渐起，弦月渐丰，星斗隐没在逐渐明亮的蟾光里，偃月东升的时候，第一只萤火虫划过了水中的夜色。正在系领结的社惊喜地放下红色的缎带，听到呼声的狗朗也垂下刀刃看向了那一星冷光。不一会儿，成群的流萤从林间飞出，有如飘落的星雨洒满了来时的路。狗朗的身影沐浴在清幽的萤光里，又被半满的月光披上了薄薄的白纱，社用目光描摹着这一切，希望能将它烙进脑海深处。

不经意间瞥到了墨蓝的湖面，注意力马上就被湖中的人夺走了，狗朗察觉到了琥珀色的温柔中潜藏的寂寥的神色。水中的流萤只是倒影而已，在湖水的那一边，社只有他自己。压抑着涌上咽喉的苦涩，强行把心弦舒展开来，狗朗用微笑将同样的温柔传达过去。

他们只能以这样的方式相互取暖。

他们别无所求。

一如萤火虫等待着通往月亮的路再次开启，社也掐着指头数着日子，然而终于等到中秋之夜时，狗朗却迟迟没有出现。百无聊赖的社继续关注着水面，把每一只不慎掉进来的萤火虫从水中捞起，放飞在身后的月色里。不知不觉间，西行的明月已经快走到天顶了，社开始担心狗朗是不是路上出了什么意外。胡思乱想刚起头，熟悉的声音就打破了深夜的寂静，流萤也霎时间散开了。

“小白，接好！”

伴着喊声而来的是突然被击碎的湖面，一包东西“噗”地从水里冒出来，社条件反射地一把抓住，然后将它搂在了怀里。不一会儿，气喘吁吁的狗朗出现在渐渐平复的水面上，他无疑是一路狂奔过来的，秋风还没拂去他额头和鬓角的汗珠。

“有人来拜访一言大人，我走不开，还以为，赶不上了。”狗朗看见社，立刻上气不接下气地解释起来。

“赶不上也没关系啊！大半夜你这么匆匆忙忙跑上山，万一受伤了怎么办？！”社凛然的声音穿透湖水而来，惊飞了刚刚聚拢回来的萤火虫，“中秋节还多得是，但小黑只有一个呀！”

这个悠然自得的少年还是第一次表现出认真的一面，以致于有那么一瞬间，狗朗以为自己见到的是社以外的人。不过道歉的话还是下意识地脱口而出了。

“对不起，让你担心了。”不知是因为跑动还是因为被人牵挂了，狗朗的脸上浮起了一重绯红。

“不，该道歉的是我，你这么费心，我还吼了你。”社反而愧疚起来，低头看向了怀中之物，“礼物已经收到了，谢谢你，小黑！”

“本来是要做成花束的，但那样就没法入水了，所以就把花朵剪下来做成了花包。”狗朗的声音从那一边的湖岸上传过来，“这个季节白花不多，将就一下吧。”

“你千万别这么说。”社捧着花包，心有遗憾，“无法给你回礼，真是太过意不去了。”

“你不要误会，这是我送给你的回礼。”狗朗正襟危坐，却面带笑意，“谢谢你一年来风雨无阻的陪伴。”

“哪里！”突然被人如此答谢，社受宠若惊，“那，那我就拆封了。”

涉水而来的花包已经在白衬衫的衣摆和袖口上蹭干了，透明的玻璃纸在皎洁的月色下反着晶莹的光，包裹其中的白花新鲜得似乎还挂着露珠。放在最上面的是一朵百合，两朵康乃馨藏在它细长的花瓣下面，底层则铺着满满当当的什锦小花。他小心地解开了封口的白色缎带，取出百合和康乃馨，用指尖细细体验着久违了的花朵的触感，柔软而细腻。

“我还记得小时候曾和姐姐一起去买百合和康乃馨，也记得我们把两束花递给母亲时她那惊喜的笑容。”社不无怀念地回忆着，将它们放在了伞下，“不过这也是我对母亲的最后的印象了。”

狗朗吃惊地“诶？”了一声。

“只是记得有这回事而已啦，”社腼腆地挠着头，“我连母亲和姐姐的长相都记不住了。”

“你刚刚说买花，难不成你……住在城市里？”狗朗略有所思地望着他。

“似乎是住在街上。”社犹豫地笑了笑，“我记得在河边看完雪之后，姐姐拉着我的手穿过人群，然后才回到‘家’。”

“街上？”狗朗不由得蹙起眉，指节抵在颏上，“你是人类身边的东西幻化而来的？”

“记不清了，抱歉。”社的目光挪到了别处的水面上，“不过我确实很喜欢和人呆在一起，也许你的推测是对的。”

狗朗没再追问下去。他不想勉强社在不断遗失的记忆里定位往事，那样不仅徒劳无功，还会徒增不安。

社分明也不愿再寻找那些怎么也不可能想起来的事情，把注意力放回了花包上。手中的重量暗示他里面还有别的东西，于是社轻轻地拨开了白色小花，果然有两份被玻璃纸包好的礼物珠藏其中：一份是饭团，另一份是社从未见过的剔透小物。

“你手里的是金平糖，今天早上做好的。”看见社把甜食从花丛中拿出来，狗朗适时地解释道，“饭团则今天下午做的。”

“糖果居然能做得跟工艺品一样，真厉害！”隔着透明的玻璃纸，社端详着手中那包半透明的糖果，“制成贝壳形状是有什么讲究吗？”

“我想你应该会喜欢甜食，所以就向本家的前辈请教了做法。”狗朗托腮看着孩童般好奇而兴奋的社，“将白色的贝壳磨粉，可以制成持久且无毒的‘贝壳白’，这是属于东方的白色颜料。它实际上更接近灰白色。”

“原来那时候已经有安全的‘白色’了啊，有机会的话一定要看一看。”

社饶有兴味地把金平糖放在了百合旁边。饭团是社熟悉的食物，他取出来看了看就把它挨着金平糖放下了。剩下的就是混在一起的各种白花，社马上就认出了茉莉，但其他几种他没有印象。他捻起了数量最多的那种，却差点把那米粒般大小的花朵捏平了。

“那个是桂花。”狗朗知道他需要解说员，“和茉莉一样，都是我家院子里种的。”

“原来这个就是桂花。”社细致地拣出了一小撮，轻轻地嗅了嗅，“果然和传闻中的一样，闻起来甜甜的。只不过，”他将桂花放回了玻璃纸里，拈出了另一种花，“这种的香气也很独到呢。”

“这个是白兰，这座山上就有。”狗朗回答道，“因为香气太过浓郁，所以只摘了几朵。”

“这种长着小翅膀的呢？”社拣出了形状最奇特的那种。

“那个是鹭草，形状像白鹭，因而得名。”狗朗说着从手机里调出了白鹭的照片，递到了湖面上，“鹭草的花语是‘吾思随君入梦’[1]。”

“还真像呢，真漂亮。”社盯着这种美丽的白色鸟儿看了很久，然后看向了狗朗，“今晚抱着它睡能感受到小黑你的思念吗？”

狗朗的手机差点脱了手。

“小黑你脸红了。”社毫不留情地点破了。

“彼此彼此吧！”狗朗一边还击，一边揣起手机。

“诶？”社放下鹭草摸了摸发烫的脸，然后望着天发出了一串单调的“啊哈哈哈哈”。

“最后一种是芒草，”狗朗把话题切了回来，“在村口的小溪边折的，是这边常见的秋草。”

“逗猫应该挺不错的。”社将芒草拿到手里甩了甩，然后惋惜地放了回去，“但是这里没有猫，只能用来装饰神社了。”

“明年我给你带一些适合做装饰品的白花吧。”狗朗想了想，“朝颜、夕颜和昼颜这一带都有，木槿和月季我也在附近的镇上见过。”

“不用啦，神社很小，像茉莉和桂花这样纤巧、易找、有香气的花足矣。”社把百合与康乃馨装回了玻璃纸中，重新扎上缎带，拿到水边好让狗朗看到，“你看，这样一包白花不是也挺赏心悦目的吗？”

狗朗刚想回答，就发现一只萤火虫兀自往水面靠过去，似乎是把倒影中的玻璃纸当成了某种栖物。狗朗下意识地伸手将它与湖水隔开，萤火虫踩到了他的手背，慢悠悠地再次腾空，往高处飞去，回归到湖畔的点点冷光里。

“还好小黑你反应快，”社的叹息将狗朗的目光唤回了湖面上，“月见夜过去了，掉进水里我也无能为力了。”

“没关系，”狗朗看着社琥珀色的眼睛，试图捋清其中隐藏的情愫，“它们也差不多要回归山林了，应该不会再有莽撞的小家伙了。”

“说的也是。”社又一次露出了淡然而温柔的笑容，“小黑也该回家了，不然一言大人要担心的。”他伸了个懒腰，继续说道，“我也要回去睡一觉了。”

“一言大人已经睡下了，不用担心我。”狗朗释然地舒了口气，“回家路上注意安全。”

“你也是！”社报以灿烂的一笑，“晚安，小黑！”

话虽这么说，但狗朗摸黑溜回家时心里还是有些忐忑。他是个正直且坦率的人，无论是晚归还是善意的谎言，都会让他心有不安。发现师父没被自己惊醒，他一面愧怍地暗自向师父道歉，一面把鞋底的泥土和衣服上的草叶清理干净。第二天他按时地起来做好了早餐，用餐过程和往常一样温馨和谐。收拾好餐具和厨房之后，狗朗拿着佩刀来到后院，准备开始新一天的学习。

“今天休息吧，小黑。”三轮一言坐在敷居前，没有拿刀。

“昨晚接待访客累着了吗，一言大人？”狗朗急忙放下刀端坐下来。

“我很好。”三轮一言微笑地看着自己的弟子，“昨天奔波劳累的人是小黑啊。”

“没有的事，待人接物也是重要的修行，弟子获益匪浅。”狗朗一本正经地回答道。

“你昨天深夜出去的时候，带着悼念逝者的花束吧？”三轮一言直白而温和地问道。

“一言大人？”狗朗知道自己此刻愕然的表情等同于承认。

“你走得很急，出什么事了吗？”三轮一言有些担忧，但并无责怪之意。

“不，我……”狗朗语塞了，局促地垂下目光，看着院中草坪。

对他来说行踪被发现并不是意料之外的事情，三轮一言主动找他谈这件事，他反而如释重负。他愿意——也考虑过——向师父坦白，但他没有把握能让三轮一言相信自己的话，因为那是只有他能感知到的东西，他无法给出证据。

再三犹豫之后，狗朗做了个深呼吸，然后认真且恭敬地看向了三轮一言。

他决定实话实说。

“并不是‘逝者的花束’，或者说，不完全是，因为其中没有菊花。”狗朗说完便俯身行了个大礼，“对师父隐瞒实情，是弟子的过失，请一言大人原谅。”

“我并没有要责备你的意思，小黑。”三轮一言和蔼又无奈地劝慰道，“你前一阵子一直在忧虑身体欠佳的友人，昨天又带着白花出去了，我担心是出了什么事。看来没有发生糟糕的事情，真是太好了。”

“我并不是有意要对您隐瞒的，一言大人，我只是不知道该怎么跟您描述……我所看见的东西。”狗朗小心地拣选着词措，力求能够正确地把自己的想法说出来，“我觉得，您的担心并没有错。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “My thoughts will followyou into your dreams”，见英文维基“Hanakotoba”词条。日文维基鹭草词条写的是“夢でもあなたを想う”。


	6. Stargazing

**》》** **06 Stargazing** **空想**

 

“为什么非要这么早啊——”

哈欠把尾音拖得长长的，社睡眼惺忪地伸了个懒腰，向湖水那一边的狗朗搭话。孟秋的清晨凉气翛翛（xiāo），狗朗挽起衬衫袖子，背向湖面摆弄着某种植物。这一边的岸上长有同样的植物，它们那宽大如蒲扇的绿叶上凝结了露珠，在斜射入林的晨光里闪烁着。狗朗告诉过他这种植物叫做芋头，块茎可以食用。

“你不是想知道七夕的装饰怎么做吗？”狗朗没有回头。

“我以为你说五点半碰头是开玩笑的啊。”社说着又打了个哈欠。

“你要真这么想，就不会在湖边露宿了！”不满的情绪已然从回答里溢出来了。

“对不起啦。”社轻飘飘的语气让狗朗搞不清楚他是在敷衍，还是真的从善如流，“小黑你现在是在干什么？”

“我在收集‘银河之水’。”狗朗说着回到湖畔，手里还端着砚台，“先人认为积聚在芋头叶子上的露水是银河之水，便用它们来研墨，以书写许愿签。”[1]

“难怪要这么早。”听到了新鲜的东西，社一下子就来精神了，“我还以为这些大叶子只能用来当帽子呢。”

“你以前这么干过吗？”狗朗小心地把砚台放在草地上，打开了背包。

“没有，但我看别人这么玩过。”社一边回答，一边猜想里面装着什么东西，“就是以前和我在一起的那个女孩子……诶，她叫什么来着？”

“Neko。”狗朗替他说出了答案。

“她叫Neko吗？”社有些茫然，“抱歉，想不起来了。”

“没关系，别勉强自己。”狗朗平静地对他笑了笑，然后拿着柴刀向湖那一端的竹子走去，“接下来我要取一截刚长出新叶的细竹竿，用来系签子。”

社扛着伞跟了过去。以他的角度可以更加清楚和便捷地观察最外沿的竹子，他也顺利地指出了最合适的一根，狗朗小心地挪过去，一记快刀将它斩了下来。

“下一步是干什么呢？”

“做一些装饰。”

狗朗放下竹子，收好柴刀，从背包里取出了彩纸、剪刀和浆糊。社蹲下来，好奇地睁大了眼睛，看着五颜六色的纸条在狗朗手中变成了圈数不一的纸环挂上了竹子。随后狗朗又拿出了两张剪裁好的纸签，用锥子在长条卡纸的上方戳出小孔，穿上细绳打好结。

“接下来就可以写了吗？”社看着狗朗有条不紊地收起工具，拿出文具。

“嗯。”不需要写多，所以狗朗只往砚台里收了一点点露水，很快就磨好了墨，“我帮你写吧，你要哪张？”

“蓝色的吧。”社想了想，“就写‘把记忆全都找回来’。”

狗朗犹豫了一会儿，还是依他所愿写下了签子，并将它系在了竹子上。

“这样就算是许愿成功了吗？”

“还没有，晚上的七夕祭典结束后，所有的竹子都会被放在小船上烧掉，那样我们的愿望才能传递出去。”

“小黑有什么愿望呢？”

“我吗？”狗朗拿起黄色的纸签，“我希望‘小白能够自由’。”

“自由啊……”社回想着这个久违的词汇的含义，“我已经想不起来那是一种什么样的感受了。”

“简单来说就是离开这个湖，去你想去的地方，做你想做的事情。”狗朗放下毛笔，把签子系上了竹子，“你原本就是自由的，我希望它能重归于你。” 

“但是这么一来，小黑你就看不见我了吧？”社托腮看着水中的狗朗。

“应该是了，毕竟我没有‘看见’你的能力。”狗朗把竹子竖在了湖畔的石缝里。

“真寂寞啊。”社指向不明地感慨道。

“嗯。”狗朗没有否认。

“要是我能变成人类就好了，那样就能在你的世界里回应和触碰你了。”社故作轻松地伸了个懒腰。湖畔的阳光碎散在粼粼碧波上，湖中的阳光在他身上逆出了朦胧的暖金色边界，模糊了他的发梢和指尖。

“不离开这个湖的话，就只能空想了。”狗朗停下了收拾文具的动作。

“离开了湖也只能空想吧。”社叹了口气，“更何况小黑你也不希望我变成人类，就像我不希望小黑你变成我一样。”

“这种得不偿失的事情还是放弃吧。”狗朗一本正经地望着他，“我变成你只是时间和契机的问题，你变成一个有生老病死、七情六欲的人类却要舍弃一切重新开始，包括记忆。”

“这样吗？”社将信将疑地皱起了眉。

“对，就是这样。”狗朗肯定地点了点头，“你选一个我能找到的地方吧，或许还有几十年要等，但我一定会去那里跟你汇合。”

“那么我就选这个湖边吧。”社突然笑了，“找到姐姐和Neko之后，我会在这里等你的。”

“一言为定。”狗朗应允了。

“不过，为什么小黑你会变成我呢？”社突然调转了话锋。

“谁知道呢。”狗朗的回答漫不经心。

——谁知道呢。

狗朗在心里默默地重复了一遍，对那个随口说出谎言的自己苦涩地一笑。原本是担忧社的状态，思来想去之后才发现了这种可能。这是连自己都能察觉到的东西，大脑更灵光的社大约早已知晓，只是失去记忆、徒留本能罢了，所以才会放弃约好的中元节出游，过来稍事休息后便又返回了那一边的湖岸。短短半小时的“拜访”让社昏睡了两三天，醒来时他已经忘记了那朵白色山茶的来历。这一次，狗朗在他煞白的脸上看见了恐慌。

“你的一切，我都会帮你记着的”。

社的答复是一个裹着毛毯的颤抖的背影。

——怎么会不知道呢，说不出口罢了。

于彼二人皆是。

收拾好厨房和餐具回到客厅的时候，金红的满月恰好从围篱后探出头来。三轮一言与来访的客人正坐在敷居外面聊着什么，听到狗朗靠近的足音后都回过了头。三轮一言让他在身边坐下，客人则对他颔首，感谢他的招待。流萤在初照的月光里翩然而去，狗朗面向庭院坐下来，心里塞了一团乱麻。

“一言大人，在我来到这里之前，那个湖已经发生过很多次溺水事故了吧？”一年前向师父坦白时的场景又在脑海中浮现出来。

“原来如此，小黑是想去凭吊那些孩子们吗？”三轮一言有些惊讶。

“不是的，我大概是……遇见了他们中的一个。”狗朗的回答尽管有些磕绊，但是非常郑重，“他说自己是出来找姐姐的，不知为何就被困在湖里了。”

三轮一言瞠目结舌。

“我原本以为那是您说过的故事里的精灵‘萤’，后来他告诉我，每年的旧盆节他可以来到我这边的世界，我就觉得有些奇怪了。”狗朗一字一句地说道，“而昨天，他又提及自己住在街上，要穿过人群才能回到家，让我觉得，他应该不是精灵，而是人变成的……”

“鬼魂，对吧？”

“是的。”

“你认识他多久了，小黑？”三轮一言的神色变得严肃起来。

“正好一年。”看见师父沉下来的脸色，狗朗有些不安。

“这么说，那个时候你不是在自言自语，而是在与他交谈吗？”三轮一言想起了弟子在湖边的一些奇怪举动，比如盯着湖面出神，比如来到时会跟湖泊打招呼，比如离开前一定要去湖边看一眼，“这一年来，你有没有觉得身体或者精神上有什么变化？譬如劳累和精神疲倦之类的。”

“我自己并不觉得有什么变化。”狗朗摸头不着，“您为什么问这个？”

“我曾听说水鬼会消耗他人的生命以求转生，逃离水的束缚。”三轮一言解释道，“但是我确实也不觉得小黑的健康状况和精神状态有什么异常，倒是学习传统风物和传统技艺的热情比之前更高了。”

“因为小白他对这些东西有兴趣，但又接触不到，所以我就自学了然后告诉他。”

“他叫小白吗？是个不错的学习伙伴呢。”

“小白并不是他原本的名字，他已经忘记自己和家人的名字了，这个名字是他的朋友给他起的。”狗朗垂下了目光，“他说自己记性不好，还担心有朝一日把现在的事情也忘了。”

“你刚刚说中元节的时候他可以来到这边的世界，他能停留多久？”三轮一言突然问道。

“一天。”狗朗抬头，困惑地看向了师父，“他说自己力量不足，只能来回一次，而且之后他会沉睡一阵子。”

“沉睡几天吗，还是……？”

“他自己说是一天，但这次他睡了差不多半个月。”

三轮一言沉默了好一会儿才开口，而第一句就有如一记落雷轰进了狗朗的大脑里：“小黑，再这样下去，他迟早会魂飞魄散的。”他端肃地看着自己的弟子，“逝者与人世的交流是要付出代价的，无论是交谈、观察，还是你说的暂留人世，因为逝者是不能复生的，他们不再属于我们的世界。小白与人世的交集越多，所需的代价就越大。”

“……代价？”震愕的狗朗只说得出这一个词。

“他是个非常善良的孩子，一直以来都是通过消耗自己的灵魂、而非消耗别人的生命来维持这种联系，所以你虽然一直和他亲近，但并未受到影响。”三轮一言叹息着，“记忆的消失，以及他从人世回到湖里时的疲累，都是付出代价的表现。”

“也就是说，他这一次的沉睡，是因为这一年来过多地消耗了自身吗？”狗朗的声音有些颤抖。

“应该是了。”三轮一言告诫道，“再不改变现状的话，你下次可能就看不见他了，小黑。”

“说不定下次你就看不见我了”。第一次见面时，社那双琥珀色的眼睛在湖面的碎月里泛起了清莹的光。

“我能做些什么呢，一言大人？”出乎意料地，狗朗异常平静地问出了这句话。

“水中的灵魂都是被迫徘徊于湖中世界的，”三轮一言想了想，“实现他的愿望吧。”

明亮的月光晃醒了狗朗的回忆，他突然想起自己是来向师父告假的，却不知不觉间沉浸到了回忆之中。

“抱歉，一言大人，”

狗朗抓住了他们看向庭中桂月的机会，拿下了话头。

“我……”

却怎么也无法把后面的话说出来。

语句的每个音节都郁结成了小刺鲠在喉中，他张了张嘴，在两份疑惑的目光中低下了头。

“快去吧。”三轮一言温和地笑着，他的弟子向来瞒不住情绪，这次也一样。

“是，失礼了。”欣喜在眼中一闪而过，狗朗恭敬地行了个礼，“非常感谢您，一言大人。”

“路上小心！”望着弟子匆忙离开的背影，三轮一言百感交集。

“这样真的好吗？”疑问句的尾音上扬，但客人的语气里并没有表现出太多的情绪，“他那是要与人诀别的表情吧？”

“正因为是这样，所以我才不能强行留下他啊。”三轮一言坦然地回答道，“大觉先生也不用太过担心，小黑是个有主见的孩子，自己会处理好的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 此说法及后文竹子选取的说法均来自藤井旭的《奇诺的星空日历：七夕的星座节日》。


	7. Cellophane【完结】

**》》** **07 Cellophane** **玻璃纸**

 

流萤描出了小路的轮廓。冷光从山脚蜿蜒到湖畔，手中的花束被皎洁的月光染上了明亮的银白，踏出的每一步都朝向行将复位的孤独，越是靠近旧时光的终了，狗朗越觉得自己的双脚像被灌满了铅一般，举步维艰。但他无论如何都要去。对他来说这是一年一次的机会，可能也是一生最后的机会，他要去实现他们两个人的愿望，不管会付出什么代价，哪怕以孑然一身告终。

湖畔笼罩在山间夜幕的静谧之中，草地被铺陈的月光盖上了一重白纱，漫天飞舞的萤火虫盘旋在湖面上，似乎是在寻找那条由生到死的单行道的入口。社又一次哼起了那首不知名的歌谣，狗朗在远处驻足倾听了许久才下定决心走完最后几步。水中的少年盘腿坐在那一边的湖岸上悠然地看着萤火虫的倒影，琥珀色的眸子宛如天上的大角星闪烁在夜空中，红色的缎带在白衬衫风扣未系的领口上随意地绑着，朦胧的银白色光晕从他的发梢绵延到膝盖，一如初见。

“晚上好，小黑！”察觉到了脚步声，吟唱戛然而止。

“晚上好，小白！”平静的答复声传来。

“出什么事了吗？”社起身拍掉了裤子上的草叶，“你在那边站了很久呢。”

“你发现了？”狗朗有些窘迫。

“我听惯你的脚步声了。”社遥望着流萤之中的狗朗，浅浅地一笑，“下午一言大人陪同那位客人过来的时候，你也一道来了吧？”

“对不起，并不是要故意隐瞒你的。”狗朗叹了口气，“我不想让其他人察觉到我跟这个湖有关联。”

“那个人看着面善。”社仰头看向了高悬的明月，“我想……我应该是认识他的。”

“一言大人说他是东京的国常路大觉先生，你有印象吗？”狗朗问道。

“嗯……”社闭着眼睛想了一会儿，摇了摇头，“抱歉，想不起来了。”

“那就别勉强自己了。”岸上的黑衣少年劝慰道，怀中洁白的花束在幽光中格外显眼，“今年在村里意外发现了白桔梗，就用它和鹭草做了一束花给你。”

“我在这边看见过蓝紫色的，白桔梗还是第一次见。”水中的白衣少年弯下腰，隔着水面端详着铃铛般的花朵，“有什么寓意吗？”

“桔梗是秋之七草之一，属于应季的花。”狗朗看了看手中还挂着水珠的白花，“它既代表‘永恒的爱’，又代表‘无望的爱’。”

“小黑的话，前者就足够了。”红晕悄悄爬上脸颊，社腼腆地笑了。

“你这家伙！”狗朗只觉得有什么东西在脑中炸开了。

“我真的感觉到了，‘自己是被爱着的’。”社一本正经地看着他，“所以才会眷恋自己‘生活过的’和‘生活着的’世界。”

“真难得你会说这样的话。”狗朗叹了口气，微扬的唇角勾不起释然的笑意。

“失忆并不像你想得那么轻松啊。”社落下的目光轻触在水面的月亮上，“忘记的越多就越是不安，越是不安就越觉得自己渺小和无力。”

“那就住手吧，别再做这种伤害自己的事情了。”狗朗神色严肃但语气温和地回答道，“你总不会连为什么会失忆都忘了吧。”

“确实记不清了。”社干脆利落地答复道，“似乎是靠近这个湖要付出的代价。”

“你潜意识里其实还有印象不是吗？”狗朗直视着社的双眼，“你曾经是人类啊，小白。”

“我曾经……是人类吗？”社愕然地望着水面的狗朗，“曾经……也就是说……”

“你已经辞世很久了。”狗朗平静且肯定地说出了社所逃避的答案。

“怎么可能啊，小黑你之前不是说我是精灵吗！”社退了一步，本能地抵触着这个答案。

狗朗没有反驳，没有解释，也没有露出悲哀或是惋惜的神色。他只是沉默地站在岸边，温柔而坚定地望着水里的少年。在社看来这是比哀悼更加决绝的姿态。沉在脑海深处的记忆的碎屑猝不及防地浮上来，接二连三地撞向头顶，他的脸色“唰”地变得惨白，抱着头跪在了草地上。

“小白！”

狗朗单膝跪下来，关切地盯着水面。他被社的反应弄得措手不及，却也只能徒然地看着湖水那一边的人独自承受。重重的喘息声从湖中传出，社的手臂正好挡住了脸，他看不见社的表情。分钟宛如小时那般漫长，好一会儿后社才终于缓缓地放下了手臂，额头上沁出的冷汗沾湿了银白色的鬓发。他挪了下位置，面对着湖面跪坐下来，对狗朗挤出了一个蹙着眉头的笑脸。

“我没事。”他的声音轻且颤抖，“你说的好像是真的呢。”他马上又改了口，“不对，我明明一直都还记得啊，‘我不属于你的世界’这件事情。”

“在中秋节的月光映照湖面的那段时间里，所有沉入我这边的湖里的东西，都会出现在你那边的湖面上，并不是人类不能到你那边去，而是‘活人’不能到你那边去。”狗朗也坐下来，把花束放在了膝上，“湖中世界的所有活物都是这个特定的时间段里溺亡于湖中的，包括你遇到的居民，你救起的萤火虫，以及你和Neko。湖水束缚着你们，却也制造出了一个供你们生活的世界。”

“小黑你什么时候知道的？”社的指尖将裤子抓出了褶皱。

“去年中元节，你说自己住在街上的时候。”狗朗坦然地告诉了他，“我向一言大人求助了，最后查出来十多年前有过几件游客溺水的事故，你和Neko应该都在其中。”

“啊，这样……”社低语着看向了别处，“难怪我找不到姐姐呢，原来如此。”

“你的失忆和疲惫并不是靠近这个湖要付出的代价，而是靠近‘我的世界’要付出的代价。”狗朗继续解释道，“你与‘我的世界’联系越多，付出的代价也就越大。”

“怪不得大家都不愿意到这里来。”社恍然大悟，“小黑你经常待在湖边，岂不是也受到我这边的世界的影响了？”

“没有，因为迄今为止都是你在承担代价。”狗朗的脸色立刻沉了下来，“再这样下去你会消失的。”

“那也没办法啦。”社无奈地笑了，“比之孤独地生活下去，那样或许是更好的归宿。”

“你打算爽约吗？”

“我不想食言。”

“那就到我这边来吧，小白。”狗朗说着向湖中的倒影伸出了手。

“办不到的啦。”社用指尖轻轻在狗朗的手心里点出涟漪，他那缱绻的琥珀色的目光随着扩散出去的水波微微起伏。

狗朗没有回话。他解开了绑起花束的白色缎带，捏着玻璃纸的一角扬手将白花洒进了湖里，然后松开手，任由透明的玻璃纸落到了白花之间。社眼前的湖面出现了洁白的花影，漂浮在那一边水面的花朵扰动着尚未平静的湖面，狗朗手中的玻璃纸盖在了膝前的一簇花枝上，给对面世界的粼粼波光里又添上了一组波澜。

“我知道怎样把你的记忆找回来，也知道让你离开这个湖的方法。”波纹在狗朗的话音里渐渐平息下来，“作为礼尚往来，你必须满足我一个愿望。”

“我不能做伤害小黑的事情。”社看着湖中飞舞的萤光点点，微笑着摇摇头，“我又不笨，这种代价既然会消耗我的灵魂，那也势必会损害小黑你的生命吧。”

“一次性的代价而已，跟你持续伤害自己的做法相比根本不算什么。”狗朗倒是毫不介意，“你不愿意的话我就只能选择更费事的方法了。”

“所以，即使以后再也看不见我，你也要把我从湖里弄出去吗？”

“没错，我不会放任你失信于我的，你做好觉悟吧。”

“小黑你有时候真是非常固执啊。”社只得让步了，“那么，小黑你的愿望是？”

“你能看见它吧？”狗朗把手轻轻地按在了玻璃纸上。

“可以。”社点点头。

“那就把手伸过来，让我触碰你吧。”

不知道是不是因为这个请求太过温柔，水中的少年止不住泪水，但还是哽咽着，以发自内心的笑容做出了回应。

“嗯！”

两边的水面同时被打碎，水流攀上手腕，将贴在掌心的玻璃纸拉向湖底。只是某种一厢情愿的突发奇想，玻璃纸离手时心底甚至还有些许的自嘲，狗朗却真的感觉到脱手的玻璃纸重新贴上了自己的掌心。那股不知从何而来的水流以恰到好处的力道闯进了他的手心里，他下意识地抓了过去，却一无所获。指间只剩下玻璃纸和逝去的水流，那道神秘的暗流忽然又销声匿迹了。狗朗松开手，玻璃纸光滑的触感划过指尖，消融在了清冷的湖水里。

——如果可以，请让他自由地生活下去吧。

看着水中重新组合起来的银白色身影，狗朗默念着。

水中的少年从湖水里抽回了握着白花的手，湿透的衣袖贴在了他清瘦的手腕上。社对整个过程已经没什么印象了，只记得狗朗的笑容突然间模糊起来，下一秒沁凉的水感就侵蚀了皮肤。他感觉到了汩汩的水流将花枝卷进手里，于是就抓住了它们，紧接着玻璃纸就裹上了指节，连同那道异于湖水的温度。

暖意霎时从手指传遍全身，不觉中忘记的事情顷刻间全都回到了脑海里。社想起了流萤盘桓的月下湖景、湖水在脸颊上留下的刺骨寒意、被支离破碎的月光和接踵而来的黑暗包围的视线，甚至溺水时呛进鼻腔咽喉的刺痛与窒息感。他也想起了那些曾经朝夕相伴的人事流年，琴边的父亲、讲台前的母亲、给自己画像的姐姐、抱着望远镜的友人，河边的景致转角到了街上，又走回放着百合与康乃馨的窗台前。落在脚边的铃响纠正了不知何时出了错的记忆，长发少女的笑容也回来了，她在山林的边界为自己折下一朵白色山茶，又在自己久违的笑容里心满意足地化作光芒。

那是他熟悉和眷恋的“人”的温度。他忍不住将手挤进借着玻璃纸传导过来的暖意里，不想玻璃纸却从手背上滑落，沉入了水底。

“小黑的手很温暖，即使隔着水流和玻璃纸也能感觉到。”身上原本朦胧的银白色渐渐变得明亮起来，社把滴着水珠的白花按在心口，再一次露出了初见时那个温柔的微笑，“谢谢你！”

“到彼岸去吧，小白。”

狗朗遥望着湖水那一边的少年。

“下次再见了，小黑！”

少年却蓦然消失在皎洁的月光里。

方才还漂浮在水面的白桔梗与鹭草已经找不见了，如镜的湖面上只剩下无垠的夜空、如纱的蟾光、成群的流萤，以及清晰可见的自己的倒影。狗朗无言地坐在湖边，手心在空荡荡的水流里攥紧。他盯着自己的影子良久，而后起身离开，月下的湖面平静得像他离开时的表情，似乎这里什么也没发生过。

生命力被抽离的疲惫让狗朗早早屈服于睡意，早前的梦一个个都记不住了，惟有黎明时留在耳边的那一声“我回来了”刻骨铭心。他一觉醒来时三轮一言已经做好了早餐，枕边叠好的黑色外套上，一朵白山茶、一朵白桔梗和一枚鹭草被还没干透的红色缎带扎成了一簇[①]。他匆匆忙忙地吃过饭，风风火火地赶回了山上，眼前的景色却让他怀疑自己走错了地方。湖边的竹子草木一如既往，清澈见底的湖水潺潺地揉碎了洒落的阳光，泉眼不时吐出一串气泡，水底的鹅卵石比自己的倒影更加清晰，整个湖泊透亮得像块玻璃，纯洁而孤寂。

狗朗知道自己眼中再也映不出往日那深水湖一般纯澈的、看不见底的蓝色了。今天之前的一切都消失得无影无踪，他甚至找不出证据证明社曾经存在过。

“早安。”他轻声问候道，一如这两年的日复一日。

“我还是第一次看见有人跟这个湖打招呼呢。”这一次，回应从身后传来，“你好！”

“您好。”狗朗转身向这位陌生的年轻女性回礼，“我每天都在这里练习，从某种程度上说，这个湖也算是一个同伴了。”

“原来如此。”

“请问您是游客吗？”

“曾经是，现在只能算是它的故人了。”她那银灰色的目光落在了波光粼粼的湖面上，“十二年前我们全家人来这里郊游，舍弟永远地留在这里了。”

“非常抱歉！”狗朗既尴尬又愧疚。

“没关系的。”年轻女子温和地一笑，这个笑容让狗朗莫名地心生熟悉，“我昨天梦见他了。虽然长得快和我一样高了，但我还是能一眼认出他来。”她再次看向了湖面，银色的长发在阳光下熠熠生辉，“他是来向我道别的，说是在湖边遇到了很好的朋友，让我们不要担心。醒来之后我在枕边发现了这个，所以就从东京赶过来看看。”

狗朗看着她手中的白山茶，瞠目结舌。

“对不起，这种经历似乎太过离奇了。”她误以为狗朗不相信。

“我在这一带也有过不可思议的经历，所以并不觉得奇怪。”狗朗回过神来，心平气和地回答道，“您和令弟感情很好呢。”

“是的，十多年过去了，我却依然清楚地记得自己给他唱摇篮曲时的情景。”她忍不住笑出声来，“襁褓中的他不管怎么哭闹，只要听到父亲写的这首曲子，马上就会安静下来呢。”

“真是一首了不起的曲子啊。”未曾有过这种温馨的儿时回忆的狗朗暗暗羡慕着。

这位聪慧的女性察觉到了狗朗心底的思绪，微笑着面向湖面，唱起了那首温婉的歌谣。可是第一句刚刚唱出来，狗朗就愣在了原地，泪水几近要夺眶而出。

这首不知名的歌谣社哼唱过无数次了，狗朗从未想过还能在社以外的人口中再听到它。他再不需要什么证据来说服自己“社曾经存在过”了，这首歌就是最佳证明。社坐在湖边哼唱的身影浮现在脑海里，狗朗在晨风里闭上眼，将社倾听过的歌声记在心底。

“你还好吗？”歌曲终了，身旁的女性关切地看着他。

“想起了一位远行的朋友。”狗朗将情愫也压在了心底，“抱歉，让您担心了。”

“舍弟若是还在世，应该和你差不多年纪了，看见你就忍不住会想起他来。”她浅笑着回答道，“在我乘机回国的今天突然向我道别，也不知道他是准备去什么地方。”

“或许是往生极乐了，或许还留在湖边的某处。”狗朗说的是自己真实的想法，“既然他特意请您放心，那么无论他去了哪里，想必都是快乐而自由的。”

“也是呢，说不定哪天他又会跑来跟我说自己的旅途故事了。”她如释重负地舒了口气，向狗朗伸手，“我叫克罗迪娅·威兹曼，很高兴认识你。”

“我叫夜刀神狗朗，”狗朗礼貌地与她握了手，“愿您旅途愉快。”

开始泛黄的树叶被干爽的秋风吹得沙沙作响，狗朗目送克罗迪娅离开，直到那个银色的背影消失在阳光斑驳的林子里。他做了个深呼吸，让思绪松弛下来，准备开始新一天的练习，却在转身时被掠过眼角的一抹不同寻常的色彩所吸引。就在平日他小憩的那片树荫的近旁，狗朗快步走了过去，向着湖畔的第一缕纯白。

这株不知何时生长出来的白山茶正在忤逆时节，沉默地盛开着。

鲜嫩的花瓣在指尖留下了白色的轻吻，语言从扬起笑意的唇角滑落，狗朗把那声问候留在了重瓣的花朵里。

——“早安，小白！”

 

——〖 **Fin.** 〗——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [①] 白山茶：“等待”；桔梗：“永恒的爱、无望的爱”；鹭草：“吾思随君入梦”。
> 
> ========================
> 
> 【后记】
> 
> Cellophane（赛璐玢），玻璃纸的一种，用于包装。用来包裹花束或是装糖果、曲奇饼的那种薄且透明的薄膜就是赛璐玢。这里翻译为玻璃纸。灵感来源是吾爱Nuit de Cellophane（玻璃纸之夜），这只香和小白的眼睛一样是澄澈的琥珀色。透明的玻璃纸包裹着一束白花置于皎洁的月光之下，在茉莉与康乃馨的芬芳中，一股清甜而悠远的桂花香氤氲入鼻，陪你度过一个温婉宁静的秋夜。
> 
> 然而当你捧起花束的时候，你触碰到的并不是花，玻璃纸是一层透明的隔阂，将你和你的所见之物分离开来，是玻璃纸把花朵完好无损地传递到了彼岸，但也只有拆掉玻璃纸，才能触碰到真实的花朵。
> 
> 这是一个“可望而不可即”的故事，也是一个注定不能相伴终老的故事。文前说明写的是“七月应援”，实际上我自己的文档里写的是“鬼月应援”，因为这篇是应援中元节的。从生到死的路就是那条没有归途的路，“死”的世界属于亡者，而非活人。
> 
> 小白在的时候，他就是小黑的倒影，这也是第二章标题为“Mirror•镜”的原因。但无论何时，小白都不会在湖里看见自己的身影，他看见的是对岸景致在湖面的倒影。小白在盂兰盆节那天可以穿过湖面来到小黑这边就是一个暗示，因为旧盆节和中元是同一天，所谓开鬼门的日子，鬼魂可以来到阳间。小黑写下希望小白能自由的签子，实际意味是希望小白能离开湖泊往生，要让小白往生，就必须实现他的愿望——“那样就能在你的世界里回应和触碰你了”。为此他不惜削减自己的寿命。
> 
> 第六章的标题“Stargazing”本意是“仰望星辰”，引申为“空想”。标题翻译取用后者，但两人的关系定位取用前者：他们视对方为明亮的星辰，彼此憧憬着，却无法触及。小黑和小白隔着一层水面，但能映照出他们身影的湖面并不是连接彼此世界的门扉，而是两隔生死的界碑。死者是不能复生的，所以小白会被困在湖里，无法传达自己的声音，无法让对面的人看见自己，也无法把这边的东西送到对岸。“彼岸”的小白可以看见“此岸”的人事，但无法触碰它们；“此岸”的小黑只能“遇见”水里的小白，没有湖水这个媒介，他根本无从知晓小白的存在。
> 
> 最终章的标题是“Cellophane·玻璃纸”。“湖水”像一层玻璃纸，把他们带到彼此眼前，又把他们隔离在自己的世界中；“生死”也像一层玻璃纸，将小白禁锢在小黑不能越过的咫尺，让小黑找不到抓住小白的方式。最终让他们跨越湖面代表的生死一线、触碰到彼此的，也是一层玻璃纸——小黑手里的那一层玻璃纸。对小黑来说，再多的不舍与寂寞也抵不上一个自由无忧小白；对小白来说，人生早已结束，不如就让回忆停在最美好的那一刻。
> 
> 结局应该算HE吧？虽然这个HE或许跟大家想象的不太一样_(:з」∠)_ 非要说这是BE外加字面意义的虐狗我也认了，毕竟我有过写团灭的前科，而且这篇的背景就是小白已经死了，但小黑还有年轻蓬勃的生命。
> 
> 最初脑了十条线，有8条线小白是鬼魂（其中2条连小黑都不是活人），还有2条线小白根本不存在（一个是精分的幻觉，另一个是梦里造出来的人物）。套路型HE的结局应该是小黑收了个名叫“社”的徒弟之类的吧？这个结局脑出来就弃了。设定的结局没有让小白转生成人（小黑也不希望小白转生成人），因为在佛教里，跳出轮回往生极乐是最好的结局。小黑不会寻死的，所以也不会团灭。但是作为把小白完好无缺地从湖里拉出来的代价，小黑会短几年命，而且由于小黑许愿“请让他自由地生活下去”，所以之后小白如果还留在人世，那代价都是小黑付的。前者是一次性的，后者不是，小黑对与世隔绝十几年的小白耍了文字游戏。
> 
> 至于小白是往生了，还是留在湖边默默等待，亦或是跟在小黑身边单向相守，就任由诸位想象了。只能在梦中相见的岁月不过短短数十年而已，时光终老之后他们会在当年邂逅的湖边重逢。
> 
> 两情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。


	8. Finis【番外】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 手机现码，请不要在意格式。  
> ※ 突发奇想，失眠产物，意识流请注意。  
> ※ 说不定哪天就删了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finis：the end; finish: used at the end of books, films, etc. （书或电影中的）结局——柯林斯英汉双解词典

【Finis】  
  
这幅画挂了真久啊，明明跟和室格格不入。  
“你知道它？”  
当然知道啊，我看着你画的。快六十年了吧？  
“差不多了，光油还是威兹曼教授帮忙上的。”  
对称构图，渐变底色，整体感觉⋯⋯比较少见。  
“我是个外行，你直说难看即可。”  
你这么画肯定是有意义的，所以我不会做出那种评价。  
“说起来你也从没问过这幅画的事情呢，小白。”  
你也从不跟其他人说，我想这应该是某种禁忌，所以才没有问。可以问吗？  
“可以。”  
上面这块黑影是什么？  
“我喜欢的那个人的影子。”  
诶？那“他”心口的这块白斑呢？  
“那是我在他坟前献上的一朵白山茶。”  
哦，原来我长这样啊。  
“你自己不知道吗？”  
不知道啊，镜子和湖水都映不出我的倒影，阳光也描不出我的身形，所以我这几十年来完全不知道自己长成什么样了。没长残吧？  
“没有，你底子很好。”  
谢谢夸奖！嗯⋯⋯旁边那块黑影应该是你的影子吧，小黑？  
“没错。”  
那“你”心口的这块白斑呢？  
“那是日后他们会在我坟前放下的一朵白山茶。”  
你准备葬在哪里呢？  
“葬在哪里都无所谓，我知道你在湖边就行。”  
不，我在这里。你继承道场之后我就经常过来了，从现在开始我会一直待在这里的。  
“抱歉，得让你一直看着我这副老朽的模样了。”  
有什么关系！在我眼里，你始终是那个画中少年。  
“你这家伙，真是一点都没变啊。”  
“不变”是一种优点。如此说来，你画的是水里的“我”和草地上的“你”手牵着手吧？将“我们”的手腕系在一起的，是那时我留在这里的红色缎带？  
“没错，这么简单的画面，你居然想了几十年。”  
我不知道自己的长相，所以不敢肯定嘛，抱歉啦。  
“那么，你现在对这幅画有何看法呢？”  
“看见”自己的感觉真好！而且，有种被你求婚了的感觉⋯⋯对不起，让你等了那么久，这个“请求”还有效吗？  
“在你回答之前都是有效的。”  
我愿意！  
“有生之年能听到你的答复，我也知足了。默默地等了我六十年了，辛苦你了。”  
是“陪”，而不是等。小黑的人生里或许看不到我的痕迹，但我的“人生”从那个中秋之夜开始就已经写满你的故事了，我始终是和你在一起的。  
“谢谢你，小白。”  
把我从湖里拉出来的人是你，应该是我谢谢你才对。没有你，也就没有我现在的“人生”了。  
“好久没和你聊天了。我现在能看见你，是因为这也是个行将苏醒的梦吗？”  
大概不是。  
“原来如此，看来是我离你的世界越来越近了啊。”  
我希望小黑你能好起来，继续生存下去。  
“以我的年龄，已经不可能了。”  
你打算怎么处理这幅画呢？  
“本来是要交给威兹曼教授的，现在已经请国常路家接手了，任由他们处置吧。”  
不打算继续写吗，那个故事？  
“那个故事已经写完了，开始写‘以后’的故事吧。”  
我明白了。我们的时间还很长，请小黑你优先珍惜一下“这边”的时光吧。  
“顺其自然就好。”  
顺其自然的话请好好午睡。  
“该不会一觉醒来你就不见了吧？”  
我都能把午睡的你吵醒了，你还担心看不见我吗？  
“说得也是。”  
快闭上眼睛，我给你唱摇篮曲。  
“你在笑什么？”  
没什么，突然觉得放在一言大人灵前的那个故事，就此结束也不错呢。  
  
「要是还能再梦见那个萤虫纷飞的夜晚就好了。我叹息着看了一眼月华流照的庭院。」  
「梦不到也没关系，以后一起去看吧！梦里的小白如是说。」  
（終わり。）


End file.
